Miraculous ElsaBug & Frost Noir (S2)
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: The battle may have been won, but the war has just started. Elsa Aaron now has a new enemy who pushed Hawk Moth to the side, as well as a new power. And to top it all off, she and Jack Frost are officially an item. But when the new villain decides to use the powers of akumatization, it's up to Elsa, Jack, and Ariel to stop her. Will they succeed? (A crossover with ROTG)
1. E1 - Queen of Hearts

**WARNING: This story is in script format. I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**

 **Episode 1: QUEEN OF HEARTS**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**  
 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**  
 **Lyrics**  
 **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**  
 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **THE PARK – LATE AFTERNOON**

A big stage is placed in the center of the park, with speakers on either side and a microphone in the center, as a young blond haired girl named ALICE Liddell (13) was fixing things up a bit. She has a sweet English accent.

ANNA: Alice!

ALICE: (Spins around and sees ANNA Aaron running up to her) Anna!

ANNA Aaron (13) makes it up to Alice and hugs her.

ANNA: Welcome back!

ALICE: Thank you!

They pull away from the hug

ANNA: You still have that imagination?

ALICE: Haha, very funny! But yes, I do.

ANNA: Good. Don't ever change.

ALICE: (Giggles)

ELSA: You two getting along well?

ELSA Aaron (16) walks up to them, with the crowd growing by the minute.

ALICE: Elsa! (Runs up to the young teen and hugs her)

ELSA: Hey Alice.

ALICE: (Pulls away from her) Rumor has it that you are dating the most popular pop star in the world.

ELSA: Anna!

ANNA: I didn't say anything!

ELSA: (Rolls eyes) Well the rumor's true.

ALICE: Oh how curious! I'd love to hear more!

ELSA: (Giggling) Maybe later. Right now, you have to help out with the stage.

SCARLET: The stage is ready, Alice!

Alice turns to look at SCARLET Crown who is holding a clipboard while standing on the stage.

ALICE: (Thoughtful for a moment) No…I think that vase on stage left should also have one on stage right. Otherwise it won't feel even.

SCARLET: You're concerned of things being even?

ALICE: Yes, Miss Crown. I do.

SCARLET: I think it looks fine.

MR. LIDDELL: Listen to my daughter, Miss Crown!

Scarlet jumps at the sound of MR. LIDDELL's voice.

ALICE: Hi daddy!

MR. LIDDELL: Hey sweetie. (Looks at stage) Do what she said!

Scarlet growls as she walks over to the prop trailer.

SCARLET: No one ever listens to me.

 **WITH AKUMA**

AKUMA Jigoku is sitting in a throne, watching from HAWK MOTH's old lair, with an evil smirk painted on her face.

AKUMA: Oh, do I sense negative energy? (Stands up and makes purple smoke surround her hand) A woman not listened to by her boss or her boss' daughter. What a wonderful making for my demonic butterflies.

A white butterfly lands in the purple smoke on Akuma's hand, before it absorbs the purple smoke and turns purple itself. It then flies out of the window.

AKUMA: That's right, my little baby. Fly! And akumatize that woman!

 **BACK WITH SCARLET – PROP VAN**

Scarlet is holding a wand that has a heart on the top of it, while trying to find another vase for the stage, when the akumatized butterfly flies through the door and lands on the wand, joining with it's makeup, and making Scarlet stop what she was doing. Her eyes hold evil in them now, as well as with a black framed butterfly over them.

AKUMA: Queen of Hearts, I am Akuma Jigoku. A woman who hasn't been listened to all her life. I have given you the power to make people start listening. I just ask that you destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir. Oh, and if Atlantica comes around too…kill her as well.

SCARLET: As you wish, Akuma.

Purple and black smoke starts to swarm around Scarlet.

 **Scene 2**

 **WITH ANNA AND ALICE, AS WELL AS ELSA**

Anna and Alice run up to the stage to check out what else has been placed, when JACK Frost (17) walks up behind Elsa, who is still looking at her sister and her sister's friend, and puts his hands on her eyes, making her jump in surprise.

JACK: Hey girly.

ELSA: (Smiles) Jack!

Jack releases her eyes and Elsa turns around, pecking him on the lips.

ELSA: I thought you had to finish your album today!

JACK: I finished it early! I wanted to spend some time with you.

ELSA: That's sweet. But you do realize we have all summer to do that, right?

JACK: I know! But…

ELSA: Wait…are you here because you're performing at Music in the Parks today?

Jack sighs in defeat with a smile

JACK: You got me. Bunny thought it would be a good way to promote my new album.

ELSA: Jack, that's awesome!

JACK: But I still want to spend time with you. I didn't lie about that.

ELSA: I know you didn't.

Elsa leans up to him (since he's an inch or two taller than her), and plants a sweet kiss on his lips, with him returning the gesture.

ARIEL Siren (16) walks in and sees her two best friends kissing, making her smirk and run up to them, only stopping half way so they didn't feel her presence right away.

 _ARIEL: Sha-la-la-la/my oh my/looks like the boy's not shy/he finally kissed the girl…_

Elsa and Jack pull away at the sound of Ariel's singing, making them both giggle and/or chuckle as they look at her.

ARIEL: It's about time I saw you two together.

ELSA: Hey, Ari. What have you been up to this summer?

ARIEL: Well, I'm…

Screams break their conversation, making them look over to see an akumatized woman, with her black hair up in a bun, a gold crown on top of her head, and wearing a gown in the colors of red, black, and white, with hearts decorating some parts. She was even holding a wand with a heart on top of it. There was also an army of card soldiers filing around everyone, making them scream even more.

ELSA: Really!? Now Hawk Moth decides akumatize someone else!?

JACK: (Sees the outline of a butterfly on the villain's face) I don't think this is Hawk Moth.

ARIEL: What makes you say that, Jack?

JACK: Hawk Moth used a purple rimmed outline of a butterfly to communicate with his villains, right?

ELSA: Yeah. I remember seeing something like that when I was Snow Queen.

JACK: This villain has a black one.

ARIEL: (Sees it too) Oh yeah!

ELSA: I see that now!

PLAGG: (Flies out of Jack's shirt) A black outline!?

TIKKI: (Flies out of Elsa's satchel) Oh no.

FLOUNDER: (Flies out of Ariel's purse) That could only mean one thing!

ARIEL: What is it?

TIKKI: Akuma's returned!

ELSA: (Eyes widened)

 **ELSA'S FLASHBACK**

 **A swirl of snow surrounding a woman with a hair color (like her own) in beautiful waves and curls, and a woman with purple hair and fair skin, as well as wearing a long black gown staring daggers at each other.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

ELSA: Whoa…

ARIEL: Elsa?

JACK: You okay?

ELSA: I'm fine. (Looks at the villain) Let's just defeat this one and will talk about this Akuma lady later.

JACK: Alright.

ARIEL: Good idea!

ELSA: Tikki…SPOTS ON!

Elsa's Ladybug outfit is a red bodysuit, with a black chocker around her neck, black cloves covering her hands up to her elbows, black boots going up to mid-thigh, and a black strapless mini-dress with a red band around her waist. Her mask is red with 5 black spots on it, and her yo-yo is around her waist too.

JACK: Plagg…CLAWS OUT!

Jack's Cat Noir outfit is a black leather bodysuit with cat ears on his head, black gloves, a black belt that looks like a tail, black shoes, and a black eye mask.

ARIEL: Flounder…LET'S SWIM!

Ariel's Atlantica outfit is a teal colored body suit with purple gloves and boots. The dress on it is purple with a teal waistband and a gold star in the center of it. A teal eye mask is on her face, hiding her identity.

Q.O.H: Go my card soldiers! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Throws yo-yo towards Q.O.H)

Ladybug's yo-yo hits Q.O.H head on, making her fall down on her butt and look over at the three heroes before her.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Having fun here, sweetie?!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: I hope not!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Because it's time for you to leave!

Q.O.H: Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Atlantica…perfect timing.

Queen of Hearts shoots a beam of dark light at them, making Ladybug sidestep and back-flip out of the way with Atlantica and Cat Noir doing the same the other way.

Q.O.H: You can't stop me you pathetic heroes!

ELSA/LADYBUG: She seems to be stronger than the other ones we've fought!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: That's because Akuma made her! Not Hawk Moth!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Well, we need to find out how to change her back! Or else the whole city is doomed!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Make that the world!

Q.O.H: (Evil laughter)

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: (Stands up from the ground) Time to sing! (Necklace flashes a bit and then glows dimly) _Ahhh-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ahhh-ahahah-ah-ah/ahhh-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ahhh-ahahah-ah-ah!_

Queen of Hearts covers her ears before shooting some dark energy at Atlantica. Thankfully, the young mermaid heroin was able to dodge it in time.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Whoa, that was close. (Necklace beeps) What?! That was quick!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ladybug, think of something, please!

ELSA/LADYBUG: I'm... (Gasps)

 **ELSA'S VISION**

 **A silhouette of a young girl, wearing a gown and a crown, stood in front of a light, making her figure be hugged in backing glow.**

 **QUEEN: Take it, Elsa...take my wand!**

 **END OF VISION**

Ladybug shakes her head before pulling out her yo-yo.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Throws it up in the air) LUCKY CHARM!

The yo-yo glows brightly in the air and before falling back into Ladybug's hands, only leaving behind the bright light up in the sky.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: The heck?!

Cat Noir stares with surprise as he staggers back from his head hurting.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Grabs head) Ah!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: (Looks at CAT NOIR as her necklace beeps again) Cat Noir? You okay?

Cat Noir looks back up at the light as a wand materializes in the air. It has an icy blue base and a white snowflake on top with a small diamond in the center of it.

Another beep comes from Atlantica, making her groan as she quickly runs to a tree, hides, and changes back to her civilian form.

FLOUNDER: (Looks up at the wand and gasps) The Queen's Wand!

ARIEL: (Follows his gaze) The queen from the story you guys told us?

FLOUNDER: Yeah!

Ladybug smiles as the wand falls down to her, letting her catch it instantly and hold it out towards Queen of Hearts.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Winter Breeze...BLAST!

A beam of light shoots out of the wand and hits Queen of Hearts' hand, making her drop her own wand, and having it break in half, letting the akuma fly out.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Pulls up her yo-yo) TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!

Ladybug throws her yo-yo at the akuma, catches it, and pulls her weapon back. She then opens up the yo-yo and let's a white butterfly flutter out.

ELSA/LADYBUG: So long, little butterfly.

The wand in Ladybug's hand shines and dims, fixing everything that Queen of Hearts touched, as well as fixing the wand of QOH and changing the akumatized victim back into Scarlet.

SCARLET: What...what just happened?

Ladybug smiles as Cat Noir rushes up to her and smiles as well.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Nice job there, m'lady.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Thank you, kitty. (Ear rings beep) And I best be off.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Whispers to her) See you in the crowd?

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Pecks his lips) Absolutely (Rushes away quickly and hides behind a tree)

Cat Noir quickly runs away as well behind the stage, and waits for a moment before changing back as the crowd starts to pile in.

 **AKUMA'S LAIR**

AKUMA: This isn't over, Ladybug. I will take over the world and change it to my needs.

 **BACK AT THE PARK**

Elsa runs back up to the crowd with Ariel following her, smiling and laughing the whole time.

ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen...JACK FROST!

The crowd goes crazy, but Elsa goes crazier with Ariel doing the same.

 **(SONG: "Timless" – Ross Lynch)**

Jack dances out onto the stage, spins and winks at the crowd, who goes crazy while Elsa just shakes her head.

ELSA: My gosh...

JACK: This one goes out to my girlfriend...Elsa Aaron.

Elsa looks at him and smiles with surprise as Ariel squeals and jumps in a giddy way.

 _JACK: Every day, day, day/I fall for you a little more-o-ore/and every night, night, night/I dream of you so beautiful-oh-oh/yeah-ay/every time we laugh/I see the sparks fly/and every time you blush/I feel those butterflies/and baby how we feel/will always be in style/forever and ever/CHORUS/This love/is never gonna fade/we are timeless/we are timeless/my heart/will never ever change/we are timeless/we are timeless/and we're gonna last/our love/will always feel this way/we are timeless/we are timeless._

ARIEL: So far, I'm loving this new song of his.

ELSA: Oh, shut up!

ARIEL: (Giggles)

 _JACK: We can talk, talk, talk/for hours and there's more to say-eh-eh/and don't you know-oh-oh/that you and me fit perfectly-eh-eh/oh-yeah/cause every time you smile/you light the world up/no matter what you do/I can't get enough/and baby how I feel/will always be in style/forever and ever/CHORUS/This love/is never gonna fade/we are timeless/we are timeless/my heart/will never ever change/we are timeless/we are timeless/and we're gonna last/our love/will always feel this way/we are timeless/BRIDGE/Like the stars are in the sky/my love for you/will always shine/it's you and me eternally/and there's no way to stop us/cause we're timeless/we're timeless/(THIS LOVE...)/CHORUS/This love/is never gonna fade/we are timeless/we are timeless/my heart/will never ever change/we are timeless/we are timeless/and we're gonna last/our love/will always feel this way/we are timeless/we are timeless._

Jack does a few more dance moves and then does a heart over his chest with his hands as he winks at Elsa.

 **(End of the song)**

Everyone goes berserk as Elsa goes crazier than any of them. Jack smiles at her as she is clapping and smiles at him.

AKUMA: (VOICE OVER) And that little boyfriend...he'll be calatical damage.

 **THE END/TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **IT'S HERE! Season Two of my Miraculous ElsaBug and Frost Noir story is up and ready to be read. I'm still in the market for villain ideas for season two. If you have any, please don't hesitate to tell me. I may be a big Disney fan, but I don't remember all the villains from every movie. I need some help every once in a blue moon. So please, if you have ideas, share them and I will do my best to turn it into a episode you'll love, or at least like to an extent (lol).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and remember: don't just right a story, paint a picture.**

 **See you guys later.**


	2. E2 - Dragon Hunter

**Episode 2: DRAGON HUNTER**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**  
 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**  
 **Lyrics**  
 _ **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**_  
 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **AKUMA'S LAIR**

AKUMA walks down the halls of her lair, her heels clicking loudly against the tile flooring and bouncing off the cement walls.

AKUMA: Where Hawk Moth has failed... (Walks into the room with the big window in front of her) I shall succeed. Now, who will be the next holder of my poison?

The window opens up as it starts to show the city, and she's now watching as it pans out to a young blond with a brown haired boy. They are having some kind of competition, where the brown haired boy had won in a robot battle.

 _GIRL: NO!_

AKUMA: (Smirks evilly) Perfect

She then notices the brown haired boy and immediately knows who he is, making her growl softly.

 **Scene 2**

 **THE PARK – WITH ELSA, JACK, AND THEIR FRIENDS**

ASTRID stomps her foot like a sore loser as HICCUP high fives JACK, while ELSA giggles with ANNA beside her.

JACK: Nice one, dude!

HICCUP: Thanks.

ASTRID: (Groans as she stares at her broken down robot)

Hiccup looks over at her and grins as he holds out his hand to her.

HICCUP: Good game

Astrid looks up at him and catches his green eyes, blushing in the process before taking his hand.

ASTRID: Yeah. But I'll smoke you next time! (Storms off)

HICCUP: (Sighs) She's a tough one.

ANNA: You should ask her out!

ELSA: Anna!

ANNA: What? I saw how they looked at each other!

HICCUP: It's fine, Elsa. She's right though...maybe I should.

 **WITH ASTRID**

Astrid sighs as she turns the corner and leans against a wall to a building

ASTRID: I never win anything.

 **WITH AKUMA**

AKUMA: A girl who wants to win at everything but is foiled every time. This is a perfect making for my dark magic.

Akuma has a little white butterfly flutter through a puff of black smoke and turns completely black before flying out of the window.

AKUMA: Go my precious pet, and civilize her!

 **WITH ASTRID AGAIN**

Astrid pulls out her dragon amulet from under her shirt and looks at it, grinning.

ASTRID: We were such good friends, Hiccup. What happened?

The little butterfly flies into the area and melts with the amulet's DNA, making Astrid look up with emotionless eyes and a black rim of a butterfly appears over them.

AKUMA: Dragon Hunter, my name is Akuma and I will give you the power to win every battle you encounter. All I ask is for three pieces of jewelry in return.

ASTRID: As you wish, Akuma.

 **Scene 3**

 **WITH JACK, ELSA, ARIEL, AND ANNA WALKING HOME**

ANNA: Do you think Hiccup will ask Astrid out?

ELSA: (Holding JACK's hand) I don't know, Anna. But I think they'd make a cute couple.

ARIEL: Oh they so will! I can feel the love tonight. WHOO!

JACK: (Snorts with a chuckle)

Screams perk them all up and they look over to see a new akumatized victim. Elsa immediately sees the dragon amulet and gasps.

ELSA: Astrid!?

Astrid, now as Dragon Hunter, is wearing a long black gown with a slit going up to her hip, red pants underneath that, with black high-heeled boots and a red eye mask over her eyes. The amulet around her neck is dimly glowing.

D.H: I will win! And if I don't! I will hunt those who make me lose!

JACK: Crap

ELSA: Anna, run!

ANNA: What about you?!

ELSA: I'll be fine. Go!

Anna runs away quickly and towards the bakery that is their home, while Elsa turns back to the fight at hand.

ELSA: You guys ready?!

ARIEL: Let's get this over with.

ELSA: Jack?

JACK: (Looks at ELSA) Whenever you are.

Elsa takes a deep breath as Flounder, Tikki, and Plagg fly out of their hiding spots, none of them knowing Anna was actually hiding behind a tree and watching out for them.

JACK: Plagg...CLAWS OUT!

Jack turns into Cat Noir right there, making Anna look on in surprise

ARIEL: Flounder...LET'S SWIM!

Ariel turns into Atlantica which almost made Anna fall over

ELSA: Tikki...

Anna looks at her sister with wonder

ELSA: ...SPOTS ON!

Elsa turns into Ladybug making Anna look on in pure shock as she stepped out from behind the tree a small bit.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Runs into action with her fellow heroes)

 **Scene 4**

 **WITH DRAGON HUNTER**

Dragon Hunter laughs evilly as her eyes shine a yellow color.

D.H: Who wishes to accept my challenge!?

Hiccup runs in but stops at the sight of the Town Square, seeing Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Atlantica rushing up to her as well.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Hey!

Dragon Hunter spins towards them with an evil smirk.

ELSA/LADYBUG: We'll take you on!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Ladybug, we don't know what we're getting ourselves into!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Then we'll just go with the flow. You up for that, Cat Noir?

JACK/CAT NOIR: Of course, m'lady. Whatever gets this done in a timely manor.

D.H: Then, we shall battle!

Dragon Hunter snaps her fingers as a ring of purple flames go around the heroes **[from the teaser to Frozen 2, did you get it? Lol]**.

D.H: Try to get out of this ring! But I can already tell, you won't be able to. (Snaps fingers again.)

The flames get bigger and hotter

JACK/CAT NOIR: Dang it! We're trapped!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: I knew we should have just looked for her akuma!

Ladybug just shakes her head before going in front of Cat Noir and Atlantica, and holding her arms out with her palms facing the flames.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Please let this work.

Ladybug shoots streams of snow and ice out of her hands towards the flames, seeing it not doing much.

Cat Noir gets this same idea and shoots some ice and snow of his own towards the flames, this time, it's making them get weaker.

Hiccup takes a deep breath and runs towards Dragon Hunter, getting ready to rev up a punch when she dodges it, making him stumble and having her push him in the back to the ground.

HICCUP: (Spins around on the ground with worry but anger) Astrid, this isn't you!

D.H: Astrid isn't here anymore. Dragon Hunter is!

Hiccup goes to argue some more when he notices the dragon amulet around her neck, seeing it glow a small bit.

HICCUP: (To self) That must be where the akuma is.

AKUMA: (To DRAGON HUNTER) Destroy him, Dragon Hunter! He's the block in your path to winning! Destroy him!

Dragon Hunter makes a sword appear in her hand and goes to penetrate Hiccup's heart before he rolls out of the way and she misses.

Hiccup finally stands up and gets into a fighting sort of stance towards her, as Master Fu rush in quickly with a box.

MASTER FU: Young man!

Hiccup looks at him for a moment as Master Fu tosses the box towards him, which surprisingly, the brunette male was able to without dropping it.

MASTER FU: You'll need this! (Runs away down an alley way)

Hiccup opens up the box and sees a wristband in it with a smaller dragon charm that looked similar to Dragon Hunter's. And in that moment, a small green light came up from it and turned into a small dragon Kwami, almost looking like a Night Fury.

HICCUP: Whoa! Who are-?

TOOTHLESS: The name's Toothless! Now quick, put the wristband on and say 'Wings on'! Ladybug and the others need you!

HICCUP: Okay.

D.H: Don't you dare!

Hiccup puts the wristband on quickly and looks at Dragon Hunter.

Cat Noir and Atlantica see this, which gets Ladybug's attention.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Hiccup?

HICCUP: Toothless...WINGS ON!

In that moment, Hiccup is engulfed in a white light, making them all cover their eyes a small bit, before seeing it fade and in the brunette's place was the newest Miraculous Holder.

Hiccup's miraculous form is green pants with black dress-like shoes, a black shirt that looked fit for a prince with brown accents on it, white gloves on his hands, and a long black cape hanging from his shoulders down his back, stopping right above his ankles.

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: This feels sweet!

AKUMA: No!

D.H: You don't scare me, whoever you are!

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: The name is Dragonie...and I'm going to enjoy this. (Snaps fingers letting a flash of white flames get DRAGON HUNTER in the eyes)

D.H: AH! Son of a-!

Dragonie quickly races towards her and sweeps his leg down, tripping her and making her fall down on her back, which results in the flames around the others to fall and make them smile with excitement.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Welcome to the team, Dragonie!

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: Thanks, Ladybug! The akuma is in her necklace! Do your thing!

ELSA/LADYBUG: With pleasure! Atlantica!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Time to sing! (Necklace glows dimly) _Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahah-ah-ah._

Dragon Hunter covers her ears as she stands up slowly, as Cat Noir rushes towards her.

JACK/CAT NOIR: CATYCLISM! (Grabs the necklace from her neck and turns it to dust)

The little akuma flies out quickly as Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Got'cha! (opens her yo-yo and releases a white butterfly) Bye bye little Akuma.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Looks at LADYBUG) Now what? You hadn't used Lucky Charm.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Sighs) The city might need to fix this themselves.

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: But Astrid is still trapped as Dragon Hunter! There has to be away to fix this!

Ladybug thinks for a moment before remembering something. She ends up pulling out her wand from last time and takes a deep breath.

ELSA/LADYBUG: This might work. (Holds it up in the air, letting the diamond on the snowflake glow) MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

A ring of magic escapes the wand and fixes everything in it's path, as well as turning Dragon Hunter back into Astrid.

Astrid falls to her knees out of exhaustion and is breathing heavily

ASTRID: What-what just happened?

Dragonie walks over to the necklace and picks it up, seeing it's back to normal. He grins before walking up to Astrid and kneeling behind her, putting the necklace back on as he does so.

ASTRID: (Startled at first before noticing the dragon amulet and smiles)

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: Be more careful with your emotions, ma'am. You'll never know when the enemy of Burgess will strike.

ASTRID: (Confused)

Dragonie walks around to face her and holds out a hand towards her. She looks at him with her big blue eyes before taking it and being helped up.

ASTRID: Thank you, uh...

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: Dragonie, a new hero. And no problem. Stay safe, blondie!

Dragonie rushes away with the others quickly on his tail, as Astrid reaches out only to stop herself.

ASTRID: (Smiles) I'd know that nickname anywhere.

 **Scene 5**

 **WITH AKUMA**

AKUMA: DANG IT! How many of my butterflies do I have to use until I finally win!?

MALE VOICE: Perhaps you'd like a small hand in all of this?

Akuma spins around to see a man in the shadows of her lair, his glowing grey eyes the only thing seen.

AKUMA: Who are you? Surely you can't be the Boogeyman since he was someone's akumatized form.

MALE VOICE: (Chuckles a small bit) No, of course no.

AKUMA: Then who are you? I don't take kindly to strangers.

MALE VOICE: Let's just say I'm closely related to one of those Miraculous Holders. But you need not know which one.

AKUMA: Fair enough. You think you could help me?

MALE VOICE: I know I can help you. All you need to do...is trust me.

Akuma sighs stiffly before looking at her fluttering white butterflies for a moment. She then looks back at the man in the shadows.

AKUMA: Very well. But before we start...what's your name?

MALE VOICE: (Chuckles) Eb...

The man then pushes himself off of the wall and walks into the light. He wears a black short sleeved t-shirt with a grey rim around the neckline, grey pants, and black sneakers. He also had short black hair.

EB: Eb Overland

 **Scene 6**

 **AT THE PARK – WITH ELSA AND THE OTHERS**

Hiccup, who is back into his civilian form, walks up to Elsa, Jack, and Ariel.

HICCUP: Okay, guys, what's up?

Elsa turns towards him with Tikki floating beside her head, smiling the whole time.

ARIEL: (Smiles at him with Flounder floating by her) We just wanted to welcome you to our team.

Hiccup sees Tikki and Flounder before Jack turns and Plagg is floating there too.

HICCUP: Wait...you guys are the Miraculous Holders?

JACK: Yeah, we are.

ELSA: Since we all know who we are, we thought you should know who's behind the masks, too.

HICCUP: (Smiles) Well, glad to know that my friends are the ones who have my back.

JACK: You know we do...even off the field.

HICCUP: Thanks.

Ariel smiles at him until she remembers something.

ARIEL: Oh, did you ever ask Astrid out?

ELSA: Ariel! When would he have had-?!

HICCUP: Actually, I did.

ELSA: (Looks at him) You did?

HICCUP: Yeah. And she said yes.

JACK: That's my best friend!

ARIEL: YAY!

ELSA: (Smiles) Congratulations, Hiccup.

HICCUP: Thanks.

JACK: Don't ruin it like you usually do, dude!

HICCUP: Hey!

Everyone laughs at the interaction, no one knowing that Anna was standing by the entrance and hearing their laughs and seeing them have fun.

ANNA: Why wouldn't she tell me?

 **~END OF EPISODE 2~**


	3. E3 - Black Star

**Episode 3: BLACK STAR**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**  
 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**  
 **Lyrics**  
 **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**  
 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **AKUMA'S LAIR**

Akuma is sitting in a throne like chair in the big window room of her lair, as Eb looks around at the little white butterflies.

AKUMA: You realize you'll be going against your relative if you work with me, right?

EB: I know, ma'am. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

AKUMA: Well, what's the plan?

EB: Just go about what you've been doing so far. Let them see nothing has changed.

AKUMA: And then?

EB: Then out of left field...I'll show my power.

Eb leaves the room as he changes his eyes from grey to an icy blue color.

EB: Now I'm needed at home.

Akuma smirks with a fascination as she watches him leave.

AKUMA: Alright. (Stands up and walks to the window) Let's find our next victim.

 **Scene 2**

 **ELSA'S FAMILY BAKERY – ANNA'S ROOM THAT NIGHT**

Anna is sitting on her bed, with a songbook in her hands, reading throughout certain lyrics she had written down.

ANNA: This doesn't sound right. (Takes a pencil and erases some of them) Okay, so: _this is my kiss goodbye/you can stand alone and watch me fly/cause nothing's_...UHG! How does she do this?! (Gets idea)

Anna tears the song out of the book and starts re-writing a new one of how she truly feels about Elsa not telling her the truth about her identity of Ladybug. **[Original lyrics I've come up with on the spot coming up]**

 _ANNA: What happened to the days/when you'd walk in/tell me things would be okay/and sound sincere/but those days are not here/losing all my hope/on what we had/now the door has closed/once again/holding memories/hoping you would see/what you've done to me/why wouldn't you tell me?_

Elsa is standing by Anna's bed room door and heard the song she's writing.

ELSA: Anna?

Anna looks up from her bed and sighs as she looks away from her.

ELSA: Anna? Did you write that?

ANNA: Yep. Just now.

ELSA: It's good. Really good so far.

ANNA: Thanks.

ELSA: You gonna sing that at your talent show tomorrow?

ANNA: Maybe.

Elsa knows something's up with Anna and walks in further before sitting down in front of her on her bed.

ELSA: Anna?

Anna looks up from the tops of her eyes at Elsa.

ELSA: What does it mean?

Anna just sighs and looks at Elsa with a look of distaste

ANNA: When were you going to tell me?

ELSA: Tell you what?

ANNA: Oh come on! (Pokes Elsa's satchel) Come out you little, whatever you are!

ELSA: Anna, what are you talking about!?

ANNA: I know you're Ladybug! I saw you transform with Jack and Ariel, and then Hiccup.

Elsa sighs in defeat

ANNA: I thought we told each other everything. But I guess I was wrong.

Anna gets up from her bed, taking her songbook with her and leaves the bakery.

ELSA: Anna! (Sighs) Crap. (Pulls out her phone from her satchel as TIKKI flies out)

TIKKI: Elsa, this is bad! Anna wasn't supposed to find out!

ELSA: She's my sister, Tikki. I should have told her the truth to begin with. But history has been made, and now we have a problem.

TIKKI: What's that?

ELSA: If Anna doesn't forgive me soon (dials JACK's number) then Akuma will find her.

 **Scene 3**

 **AKUMA'S LAIR**

Akuma is watching events of the two sisters, now knowing who Ladybug really is.

AKUMA: So, the blond witch is Ladybug. How nice. But to leave that information from her younger sister...not cool, princess.

Akuma creates a black cloud and has a white butterfly fly through it. It turns into an akuma but this one has a heart on it's wing.

AKUMA: Go my wicked butterfly, and blacken her heart!

The akuma flies out of the window, as Akuma giggles evilly.

 **Scene 4**

 **WITH ANNA – ON THE SIDEWALK**

Anna is walking down the sidewalk alone as she clutching her songbook tightly to her chest.

ANNA: We always told each other everything. Could she not trust me with this secret? If so, then she shouldn't.

Storm clouds start to roll in and it starts to rain a small bit. Just a drizzle as Anna walks to a tree and stands under it, with her back leaning against the trunk.

 _ANNA: Please/I know you're out there/I've been wondering where you've been/and now I know/you're saving the world/a brand new hero/why not tell me/I thought that we were sisters/just you and me/but now I feel so betrayed..._

Anna looks at her songbook and sighs before she tosses it to the ground.

 _ANNA: ...I don't want to build build a snowman._

The akumatized butterfly flies in and lands on Anna's chest, melting into her skin and combining itself with her heart, which in the end freezes her heart.

Anna looks up then with emotionless blue eyes and a black rimmed butterfly over them.

AKUMA: Black Star, my name is Akuma and I've come to give you the powers to defeat Ladybug, your sister. All I ask is for you to give me the Miraculous from her and her pesky friends. I'd never betray you.

ANNA: You got it, Akuma. I trust you.

Black smoke covers Anna from head to toe, starting from her heart, as evil laughter rose through the air from it.

 **Scene 5**

 **THE RECORDING STUDIO – WITH JACK AND BUNNY**

Bunny is at the booth, shutting things down as Jack walks back to his bag. He pulls his phone out and sees four missed calls from Elsa.

JACK: Elsa, come on!

BUNNY: Your girlfriend?

JACK: Yeah. She knows I was recording today! I didn't think she'd miss me that much. (Sees there's a voice mail; checks it)

ELSA: (Voice mail) Jack, we have a problem! Anna knows I'm Ladybug! She's feeling betrayed, which is definitely a making for an akuma! Please meet me at the park when you get this! We have to find her before it's too late!

Jack hangs up and looks over to see Hiccup walking in with his phone.

JACK: Hiccup, has Elsa or Ariel called you lately?

HICCUP: No, why?

JACK: We have to go. Now.

BUNNY: Now!? Why now!? We're onto some-!

JACK: Elsa's sister went missing! She needs our help finding her!

Hiccup's phone dings, making him look at the text from Ariel this time.

ARIEL'S TEXT: Elsa just called me. Meet us at the park NOW.

HICCUP: Let's go. Sorry, Bunny.

BUNNY: It's fine. Go, Jack. Go help your girlfriend.

JACK: Thanks.

The two boys run out of the recording studio and straight to the park.

 **Scene 6**

 **THE PARK WITH ELSA AND ARIEL**

The two girls are standing in the gazebo off to the side of the fountain as rain is drizzling down from the sky.

ARIEL: How'd she find out who we were?!

ELSA: She saw us transform when we were fighting Dragon Hunter. She saw Hiccup later on transform into Dragonie. (Sighs) I should have just told her who I was from the start. Then none of this would be happening!

FLOUNDER: But Elsa! It's supposed to stay a secret! The only people who are aloud to know are your fellow Miraculous Holders!

TIKKI: Flounder's right!

ELSA: But she's my sister, you guys! I would tell her everything, even share my music with her. But now...

JACK: Hey!

Jack and Hiccup runs up to them and Jack immediately pulls Elsa into a hug.

JACK: I'm sorry we're late. I didn't get your message until late.

ELSA: (Hugging back) it's fine. I know you were busy.

They pull away after a while

HICCUP: Now what's the deal?

ARIEL: Anna, Elsa's younger sister, knows who we are behind he mask.

JACK: She knows all of us?! I thought-

ELSA: No, she saw all of us transform that one day. I thought she was out of the area but I guess I was wrong.

HICCUP: How's she feeling?

ELSA: Betrayed. We told each other everything! And now-

BLACK STAR: Now you'll see what wrath a betrayed heart can bring!

All four look over to see a girl at the entrance to the park, with white hair in two braided pigtails, wearing a black mini-dress (that shows some cleavage) with long sleeves that stop at a point on the tops of her hands, a black choker necklace around her neck, thigh-high high-heeled boots, and a black star on her forehead with eyes as red as blood.

BLACK STAR: You should have told me from the star...sister.

Elsa's eyes widen as she walks slowly to the front of the group.

ELSA: Anna?

BLACK STAR: It's Black Star now! And this day shall be your last!

Black Star shoots a beam of black ice towards the group, making them think quick and dodge out of the way. Elsa somehow ended up in front of the fountain while her friends and boyfriend landed on the opposite side of the gazebo.

Elsa looks up at Black Star, seeing the evil smirk on her face.

ELSA: Anna, please!

BLACK STAR: ANNA'S GONE! Akuma will give me the power I deserve if I destroy the ones who wronged me. And unlike you, she will NEVER betray me!

ELSA: (Stands up) This isn't you!

BLACK STAR: Enough talk! You going to fight or wuss out!?

Elsa takes a deep breath as she looks over at her friends, seeing Jack being worried. She then looks back at Black Star, immediately seeing a small butterfly mark on her chest, with a small heart on one wing. This makes her gasp.

ELSA: Oh no

JACK: Plagg...CLAWS OUT!

Jack immediately turns into Cat Noir

ARIEL: Flounder...LET'S SWIM!

Ariel immediately turns into Atlantica

HICCUP: Toothless...SHELL ON!

Hiccup immediately turns into Dragonie

ELSA: Guys, wait!

Cat Noir, Atlantica, and Dragonie run in and start the battle, but Black Star is tough, for she has made them all to the ground.

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: Dang, she's tough!

ELSA: Guys! Her akuma!

JACK/CAT NOIR: What about it!?

ELSA: (Tear falls down her cheek) it's in her heart.

Everyone looks shocked and surprised.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: But...that means...

BLACK STAR: Can't get your precious sister back without killing me, Elsa? How sad. (Giggles evilly)

Elsa just stares at Black Star

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Stands up) There has to be away to get Anna back. What about True Love's Kiss?! That worked on Elsa!

ELSA: But that's only because I had you, Jack! Anna doesn't have a boyfriend or a crush!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: But there has to-

TIKKI: There isn't. If Anna doesn't have someone, then-

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Time to sing! (Necklace glows dimly)

Elsa looks at Atlantica

 _ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahah-ah-ah._

Black Star holds her ears before swiping at Atlantica, only to have her back flip out of the way just in time.

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: Okay. Now I'm mad.

Dragonie snaps his fingers and makes a bright light flash in front of him, but it didn't seem to phase her. For all she did was swipe her hand towards him, sending black ice towards him. Thankfully, he was able to dodge out of the way by jumping to his left.

ELSA: Tikki...

TIKKI: (Looks at her) Elsa?

ELSA: (Quiver in voice) ...Spots on.

Elsa immediately turns into Ladybug and is holding her wand right off the bat.

BLACK STAR: (Smirks) Do your worst, sister. Do your worst.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Holds wand in front of her, close to her chest) _Please, are you still in there/Anna, no/what have I done/I'm sorry I deserted you/I wasn't trying to/the storm inside me won/we only had each other/it was me and you/now what am I gonna do..._

A tear rolls down Ladybug's cheek slowly a moment.

 _ELSA/LADYBUG: ...do you wanna build a snowman?_

The tear falls down to the wand, lands on the diamond, and makes it shine brighter than it ever has, causing everyone to cover their eyes, including Black Star.

BLACK STAR: What-what's happening?!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ladybug!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: What is this power!?

HICCUP/DRAGONIE: (Looks over at BLACK STAR)

Black Star's star symbol on her forehead seems to be cracking a small bit, making him look in surprise.

BLACK STAR: STOP!

ELSA/LADYBUG: I'm sorry, Anna! Please forgive me!

Ladybug thrusts her wand forward, sending a strong beam of light towards Black Star, making the villain scream out in pain as it hits her.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Cat Noir!

Cat Noir looks over at Ladybug

ELSA/LADYBUG: Do it!

JACK/CAT NOIR: But, Elsa!

ELSA/LADYBUG: It's the only way! Catyclism...NOW!

Cat Noir just nods slowly before turning to Black Star, as Ladybug's magic fades out slowly, but some of it has entered her heart.

JACK/CAT NOIR: CATYCLISM!

Cat Noir runs up to Black Star, and stops right in front of her, with his hand just a small bit away from her heart.

Black Star is staring at him with a blank face.

BLACK STAR: You really going to kill me, Jack? The little sister of your girlfriend? I'd hate to see you two break up because of this.

Cat Noir sighs before swiping his hand across her chest, making her scream out of pain before colliding with the ground, dead.

The akuma flies out of her chest and up to the sky, cuing Ladybug to use her yo-yo. She catches it and purifies it before releasing it to the world as a pure white butterfly.

Ladybug looks over at Black Star, seeing her pale skin look slightly grey and her eyes hold no life in them once so ever.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Holds up the wand) Please...let this bring her back. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

The wand glows brightly as it fixes the park slowly, and turns Black Star back into Anna with her strawberry blond hair...but she's still not moving.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Anna?

Anna doesn't answer

Cat Noir's ring beeps as he looks over at Ladybug.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Elsa, I'm sorry. You-

ELSA/LADYBUG: I know, I told you to do it. I'm not mad.

Ladybug walks up to the body of her sister and falls down next to it, letting the tears fall down her face.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Oh, Anna! (Shakes with sobs as she holds onto ANNA's hand) I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Atlantica, Dragonie, and Cat Noir all hang their heads in respect as Cat Noir's ring beeps once more and he turns back to his civilian self.

ELSA/LADYBUG: I'll always love you, Anna. You're my best friend...my sister.

In that moment, the mark on her chest from Catyclism started to fade and color came back to Anna's skin, before she blinked and groaned, making everyone look up in surprise.

ANNA: What happened?

ELSA/LADYBUG: Anna?

Anna looks at Ladybug and sits up quickly.

ANNA: Elsa, what's wrong?

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Smiles excitedly) Oh, Anna! (Hugs her)

Anna hugs her back and smiles herself.

ELSA/LADYBUG: I thought we lost you!

ANNA: I'm fine. But what happened?

JACK: You were akumatized...in the heart.

ANNA: Oh...(releases LADYBUG) I'm sorry if I caused any trouble.

ELSA/LADYBUG: It's okay. As long as your alive and well, it's okay. And I promise, no more secrets between us.

ANNA: (Smiles) I'd like that very much.

 **Scene 7**

 **AKUMA'S LAIR**

Akuma growls as she swipes her hand and makes the window close while walking back to her throne.

AKUMA: (Sits down) One day, Ladybug. One day.

 **Scene 8**

 **ANNA'S MIDDLE SCHOOL – THE NEXT DAY**

Elsa and Jack are there together with Elsa's parents, sitting front row with Jack's Aunt Kate.

KATE: So your sister's performing, Elsa?

ELSA: Yeah, she is.

JACK: (Looking around)

KATE: Jack, what is it?

JACK: Where's Emma? I thought she wanted to support Anna.

KATE: She does. But I'm not sure where she is. You know, she's held herself up in her room recently for the past four weeks, maybe more?

JACK: What?

ELSA: Yikes. The sure tells us what a good brother you are.

JACK: Hey!

Kate laughs at Elsa's comment

The principal of both the middle and high school, a young man who is wearing red dress pants, yellow sneakers, and a black suit top with black hair and blue eyes, walks up onto the stage and talks through the microphone.

MICKEY: Howdy folks! How you all doing today!?

Everyone cheers and applauds

MICKEY: Don't we have a show for you guys. Our first act is two best friends who have a message towards their older siblings. Please give a warm welcome, to Anna Aaron and Emma Overland!

Everyone cheers as Jack just sits there surprised with Elsa and Kate.

JACK: Emma's in the show?

The curtains rise and there's Anna and Emma, standing there at their microphones, with Emma holding an acoustic guitar.

KATE: That's what she was doing. Learning the guitar.

 **(SONG: "True Friend" – Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus) [Shortened version]**

Emma starts playing the guitar as Anna bobs to the music.

 _ANNA: We sign our cards and letters BFF/you've got a million ways to make me laugh/you looking out for me/you've got my back/it's so good/to have you around._

When Emma starts singing, Jack is floored

 _EMMA: You know the secrets I could never tell/and when I'm quiet you break through my/shell/don't feel the need to do a rebel yell/cause you keep/my feet on the ground._

 _BOTH: You're a true friend/you're here till the end/you pull me aside when something' ain't right/talk to me now and into the night/till it's alright again/you're a true friend._

ELSA: I didn't know Emma could sing like that.

JACK: You and me both, Elsie. You and me both.

 _EMMA: True friends will go/to the ends of the earth/till they find/the things you need._

 _ANNA: Friends hang on through the ups and the downs/cause they've got/someone to believe in._

 _EMMA: A true friend..._

 _ANNA: ...you're here till the end._

 _BOTH: You pull me aside when something' ain't right/talk to me now and into the night/no need to pretend_

 _EMMA: Oh, you're a...!_

 _BOTH: True friend/you're here till the end/you pull me aside when something' ain't right/talk to me now and into the night/till it's alright again_

 _ANNA: ...you're a true friend_

 _EMMA: You're a true friend_

 _BOTH: You're a true friend._

 **(END OF SONG)**

Everyone goes crazy wild as they all give them a standing ovation, making Anna and Emma shriek with excitement.

ELSA: THAT'S MY SISTER!

JACK: YEAH EMMA!

Anna waves to Elsa while Emma looks at Jack and smiles

JACK: (Mouths to Emma) I'm so proud of you.

Emma smiles even wider as she hops up and down with excitement

 **~END OF THE EPISODE~**


End file.
